


Aflatoxin

by DisasterZone42 (WizWitch)



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Merinthophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/DisasterZone42
Summary: Cavendish was /certain/ Milo Murphy was a counteragent sent to ruin his and Dakota's mission, and the fact Milo is a kid isn't gonna stop him from taking drastic measures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: aflatoxin is a type of fungus that grows on/kills pistachios. I think--I was half-asleep when doing research.
> 
> On another note, this fic is gonna be fun.

Milo had woken up in the middle of the night again, and he couldn't go back to sleep. Everything just felt...off.

With a huff, he rolled over in his bed and stared at the wall. Perhaps it was for the best he couldn’t sleep--not being able to sleep meant he couldn’t dream…

No dreaming meant no nightmares.

He sighed and rolled over again. He knew he should probably be concerned with his severe insomnia, but he just couldn’t bring himself to. After all, it was just a sign of his mind being busy--not much he could do about it.

Suddenly he head something and sat up in bed. It sounded like… Someone outside his window?

No, that was impossible. He was on the freaking second floor--why would someone be outside his window?

Whatever it was, Diogee seemed, to be reacting to it, too. He was standing up in his dog bed with his gaze focused outside the window, and his entire body was tense as if he was ready to pounce. “What’s wrong, boy?” Milo asked as he lifted his covers up. “Is something out there?”

Diogee barked again, and Milo slowly started climbing down from his bed. Whatever was out there apparently needed some sort of attenti--

And his window was opening.

“Cavendish, I still don’t think this is a good idea…”

“I don’t care what you think--just don’t alert the whole neighborhood to our plans.”

Definitely not a good situation.

Milo slowly started making his way towards the door as two men climbed in through his window, who Diogee started growling at. He couldn’t remember where his phone was but if he could alert his parents to what was going on…

Suddenly he lost his footing and fell backwards with a small “oompf”, and one of the men grabbed onto his shoulders before he could get back up. “Got you, Agent Murphy…”

Agent? What was this guy talking about? The moment Milo opened his mouth to protest, though, there was a rag shoved against his mouth and over his nose.

And then there was nothing.


End file.
